Artifical Nocturne
by cheeses
Summary: The sirens offered nothing but bad news to the inhabitants of Beacon Hills. Now 2 months on, trying to find each other is harder than it seems and strung into a war that none of them had a suspicion about proves life threatening.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a cabin at the end of the world.

A dwelling, indigenous to the hunters of Beacon Hills and that was where the Argent's were hurtling towards.

The sirens spoke to the population to warn the climax. They screamed through the air, their lungs never gave out and never decreased in volume.

Allison Argent drove herself and her Father to the cabin.

Her razor edged panic left a coppery taste in her mouth and spikes on her spine. The sirens created a pounding in her ears. They droned on and on. They couldn't be smothered, drowned nor beaten from the landscape no matter how far the Argent's travelled.

"Dad, _Dad_, tell me where to turn" Allison's eyes pricked with the sting of tears as she looked upwards. Bruised clouds flashed with sheets of lightning, the sky was no longer there. Chris pointed left and the Chevy took them into the Beacon Hill's Preserve.

"Aren't we supposed to leave?!" Allison said aghast to why Chris would want them to stay in the middle of the rapture.

"Trust me" Chris was loaded a rifle and rolled down the passenger side window. "We're going nowhere" he aimed the barrel out and took aim for something Allison was blind to. He fired three rounds before rolling the window back up.

"Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?" Allison pressed her foot down harder.

"It's a free for all" Chris barked. "Someone's plan obviously backfired"

"Who's?"

"I don't know" Chris glared at the dirt path ahead. Spots of rain showed up on the windscreen and drooled down in streaks.

Allison then began to feel fear. Much like a serum, it drained through her body and began its assault.

Questions mounted in her mind as her throat closed up and dried.

_Where was Lydia? Where was Scott? What where they doing? Where they safe?_

Chris was loading more guns and shouting words Allison no longer recalled. The dictionary within her being was full of errors. The razors of her nerves began to stab and tear.

Chris was shouting over the roar of the engine, his voice now burdened with panic.

"Allison!"

The world was lucid, as was he.

"Allison, no, don't let… Al"

Allison felt the world warp out of her hands, it wobbled and twisted in shades of black and grey. No longer did Allison hear sirens, but screams, high pitched squeals that spat at her.

Crystals fell upon her and she closed her eyes to feel them against her skin.

They pricked her, it was but glitter.

"Allison" Chris called over gun shots. "Allison"

Allison went numb.

A bright light burnt through her.

Allison was illuminated and fear drained from her.

Those razors retracted as the glitter shone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia awoke to a shrill chord rising from her throat.

Screaming.

Her brain registered it as screaming.

Clammy and panting, she felt as if she had arrived back from a hike and not from the recess of her mind.

This occurrence was not uncommon but still incomprehensible to the young woman.

"Mom? Dad?" she croaked, her throat sore from the stress upon her windpipe. Waiting a few breathless moments Lydia piped up again. "Prada?"

The small dog didn't emerge.

She fathomed if her dog didn't,her parents certainly wouldn't.

"This isn't funny" she barked. "I'm not getting the joke here" shouting to herself in a seemingly empty house made her feel even more inadequate to the situation.

Lydia wrestled her bed sheets from her body and sauntered over to her window to inspect what form of freak happening could have taken her parents.

"If they are having another frikin' law sale" Lydia muttered and pulled back her curtains. The sky was the colour of a bruise.

It was the middle of the day and as dark as an eclipse due to the swarm of clouds.

"Oh my-" Lydia clasped her hand over her mouth and backed away. A sickening feeling soaked in to the pit of her stomach and began to swill.

It had been there since she had woke up and trying to ignore it so far had failed.

"Mom!" Lydia screamed out, with her eyes fixed upon the outside world. With each clumsy step back, the clouds seemed to become more dense and darken from purple to black.

"Da-" her phone vibrated upon her night stand. It rumbled across the wood angrily before Lydia scooped it up.

"Hello?"

"_Lydia" _

"Mom! Oh my God, Mom-" tears pricked behind Lydia's eyelids. "Where are you?" an accusing tone cut through her relief in seconds.

"_We're down town baby, this morning we were at the Palzeki's, we told you last night" _

"No. You didn't, you never tell me anything, you just go!" Lydia's voice gathered girth with each spike of irritation that her Mother inflicted.

"_Don't you dare use that-" _her Mother paused, the line fell silent for a few moments. _"Lydia" _

"What?"

"_Somethings broken in" _Mrs Martin's voice went low and her words became paced. _"Baby, your Dad and I have to go" _

"Dad and you? But you're on the phone?" Lydia began to pace franticly, the ache in her stomach increased along with the intensity of fear.

The reverberation of a growl slipped through the receiver to Lydia.

"Mom?!"

"_It's all going to be fine, your Dad's got it handled" _her Mother's voice was amiss with truth. _"Gotta go now Lydia, baby, be good" _

"Mom?"

Static.

"Mom?"

Lydia dashed her phone into her bed and let out a shaky whine.

Lost, Lydia circled her room in attempt to gain some clarity of what she had to do. She repeated this until five knocks sounded at her door.

The fear of being the last girl on earth left her.

Lydia opened her door with a click and waited in the threshold for a spectre to snatch her up.

"Come on"

Isaac and Scott stood side by side, bags upon there backs and twin smiles. Forgetting the urgency of her parents disappearance or the knowledge of the chaos outside her house, Lydia was exposed to a new horror.

"I'm still in my pyjamas" she blurted, her eyes wide and her hands flung up in attempt to cover herself.

Stiles no longer had to question what was going on in the world, he'd given up. He'd witnessed his neighbours pack up and leave moments before he heard the sirens.

The clouds had been approaching long enough to get Stiles jumpy.

He too had packed a duffel bag and headed out from his house, equipped with a Zombie Survivalists wet dream on his back.

A faint buzz from his pocket made it seem a little more real than just blind panic. He strained over the noise whirring through the house to vigorously shout to Scott over the phone; solemnly awaiting orders. Scott was in the midst of the panic too it had seemed and the words _Hale _had been repeated amongst the blur. The call had ended abruptly as Sheriff Stilinski blazed through the house, haphazardly selecting items from draws and shelves.

"Dad, come on, I just got a call from Scott saying I need to be at Derek's" Stiles was in hot pursuit of his father in the midst of their individual urgency. Stiles ran his hands through his hair and tugged.

"This means you too, Dad"

"Stiles, I have dozens of calls to handle" the Sheriff motioned towards the window to allude his son to the duty he held or maybe the chaos, he was unsure. "There's something going on out there and I need to sort through this _crap _before I can even deal with you" his father's tone had reached the pinnacle of anger. With a reddened face and heavy breathing, the Sheriff slapped his hands to his side. "Son, I need you to stay here, just please-"

Sheriff Stilinski wasn't one to beseech many people, but looking into his son's twitchy eyes he knew his authority had to be firm.

"Dad... this is bigger than us-"

"No more Stiles, God damn it"

"All I'm asking is trust me on this" Stiles rolled his jaw. "This isn't just some freak weather or I dunno, a flood warning, this is something bad and I need you to _trust me_ enough to follow me"

The Sheriff loaded a hand gun and strung a rifle around his shoulder.

"Stay" he swung the door open and jogged to the patrol car, leaving Stiles in the hallway with the duffel bag at his feet.

"Trust me" Stiles shouted above the screeching before watching his father drive off into the mass of cars ahead. The wind was picking up, as well as the mounts of traffic in Beacon Hills.

Stiles scooped up his duffel bag and wasted no time in trampling around his home to arm himself.

A lacrosse stick, pads and what he assumed was a box of shot gun cartages was the best he could find without breaking into his Dad's room.

The buzzing from his pocket sounded again after fifteen minuets.

"Hello?"

"_Stiles? Get to Derek's now, we've got Lydia with us" _Isaac's voice threw him, it had be Scott's caller ID.

"How? All the roads are blocked and my Jeep isn't the best at the moment"

Down the other end, he could hear Scott shout something and Isaac made a stubborn grunt.

"_Get in the fucking Jeep Stiles" _Derek's voice transcended the usual grump.

"What is this? Shout at Stiles day? If you guys haven't noticed there's a blackout in the middle of the afternoon and frikin' sirens"

"_And I thought I was calling to say hello" _Derek snarled and hung up. Stiles pocketed his phone with a roll of his eyes and roughly snatched up his keys.

Passing the kitchen table, he jotted a quick note in hope his Dad arrived back early.

_Be back soon, gone to Derek's. _

_Kick some ass. _

_S. _

An odd moment of silence hung as Isaac and Scott escorted Lydia into the barracks of Derek's loft.

Derek was nowhere to be seen in the dingy space, his absence encouraged Lydia to enter it willingly. Through the industrial windows, the trio had an unnerving view of swarm of clouds above, but drew their attention to the inhabitants not the scene outside.

Peter Hale was sat upon the staircase, smug and aloof.

Lydia regretted entering the abode instantly.

"Nope" Isaac held her arm tightly as he felt her back away.

"Ignore him" Scott mumbled. "I do"

"You all do" Peter shouted, sounding far from pissed and carelessly jumped down from his perch. "Hello Lydia" he cooed, but gained no direct greeting or shun.

"Where's Derek?" Scott stood by Lydia stiffly as Peter inched closer .

"Somewhere-" Peter wafted his hand, his eyes glued on Lydia. "He has this absurd impression that the worlds ending"

"Look outside, I'm sure you'll find it is" Lydia retorted.

"Unless I see something other than clouds, I'll call you" Peter slipped on a charming expression which irritated Lydia further.  
"The sirens then?" she cut in as he began to walk away.

"Flood warning, it's gonna rain, now if you excuse me, I have to tend to my nephew"

Scott departed from Lydia's side once Peter had left.

Hunched over his backpack, Scott was rearranging and re-filling it. Stalled by indecision, Lydia stood with her mouth tight for a few seconds.

"Scott" she managed. "Do you know where Allison is?"

Regret crossed his features in a flash and his back straightened as if he was being summoned.

"No"

"Didn't you go and look?"

"I tried, she was gone _long_ before I got there" his eyes dropped to the floor and his jaunty movements ceased.

Lydia chewed her bottom lip.

"Did you call her?"

"You don't think I tried?" Scott snapped.  
"Scott" Derek came through the loft entrance with Stiles on his heels. "What's she doing here?" Derek's index finger jutted out accusingly at the girl as he approached.

"She-"  
"I'm here because your little wolf pack brought me here" her voice ran raw. "I don't want to be here any more than you want me here" her lips became pursed and she folded her arms. Stiles knew that defence tactic and watched her carefully.

"But-" Stiles clapped his hands together, rousing Derek's attention from Lydia. "She's here and until we can figure out what's happening, she's staying, right?"

Derek's robust frame appeared larger, his chest was puffed out and he held himself strong rather than the usual skulk. It dwarfed Stiles.

"Fine" Derek huffed and took at glance towards Stiles. "She's your responsibility"

Stiles nodded with a 'act cool' smirk.

"Alright, go team human" he held out his palm to Lydia who regarded it with disinterest and walked to the sofa.


End file.
